FLowers for you
by tieusang
Summary: Rin is growing up fast. On one of his visits, Rin and Sesshomaru enjoys a quiet day on one of his visits until she asks him a question he dare not answer. *i do not own inuyasha*


I do not own Inuyasha

Flowers for you

Rin was humming her song while gathering herbs for Kaede. It had been five years since her lord had asked her to try to live amongst humans so she complied. If not for his constant visits, she would be crying every night. She lets out a small sigh. She was fourteen now but a late bloomer as Kaede puts it. She didn't quite understand what that entailed but she knew one thing. As long as she stayed the way she was, her lord would not have to stay away.

"Once your reach womanhood, you are not to spend nights alone with you Lord." Kaede said one night, "It is not proper."

Rin eyes become teary," Why is it not proper? I spent two years of my life with him, sleeping by his side. I don't understand why it was ok then but not now. I want to be with him forever."

Kaede smiled. Such innocence for a child raised by a demon. She knew Rin adored her Lord, but as she grew, so will her love. Rin was too naiive to understand her feelings. She was still unaware of activities between a man and a woman. No one had taught her.

She knew that once two people were married, they would have a baby within the year. She never thought of asking how it happens. Babies just appeared in the woman's belly and of course Rin was there to help with the delivery and clean up. Rin did wonder why men couldn't have the babies. They always said they were the stronger one and they needed to protect their wives, why couldn't they protect them from childbirth. But that was another question for another day.

Lord Sesshomaru was growing restless. Every year his Rin grew a little more. She was still a little girl at heart but somehow it was getting harder to see her as such. He was thinking of bringing her back but a demon's castle was no place for Rin. He needed to make it safe for her. She was allowed to visit during the harsh winters for two months at most, but she never stayed.

He wanted a more permanent move. But the last human here was outcasted by the court and even by him. Izayoi. Karma had caused him such misery. He of all people should have hated humans. He of all people, did hate them, until one got past his barrier and broke it into nothing. The thought of Rin crying in seclusion was too much for him to process. He will have to kill something today.

* * *

Jaken trembled with fear. 'Lord Sesshomaru is not in a very merciful mood today.' He thought as he walked past the fiftieth demon carcass today. After his talk with the honorable Mother, He has been very deep in thought. Only fools dare challenged him. And lucky for Jaken, he was not THAT much of a fool.

Sesshomaru deep in thought.

The path of supreme conquest... what a joke.

SWIPE. Two demons down.

Why do I come back to this God Forsaken place?

Poison claws melting flesh. Ten dead demons.

Then again her humming reached my ears and somehow, soothes my frustrations away. How does she do that? What makes her so special? Not her big doe eyes of brown with a brightness of the sun in them, many have brown eyes. Not the long wavy locks that swirl with her hips as she glides over the fields picking flowers, for many have long hair also. Her voice is not of an angel. She does not have any power, any objective with me. Why must she plague my thoughts so?

Enough of this noise."SIlence!" Weapons drawn and rehilted in a flash with corpse of demon laying behind him. Rin who are you to me?

* * *

Rin was playing in the field again when a breezes tickled her face with an aroma she was waiting too long for. "Lord Sesshomaru," She whispered softly as if the chant would bring her beloved to see her. It had been three months and he was due to come by. Girls her age were getting married and having babies. She dabbled in the idea of having a family but she only wanted to be with one. He was not available.

Could she really ask him? Kagome said if she didn't try or ask, she would never know. Would it hurt to ask him if he wanted to be her too? Rin did not expect much and never asked for anything other than to be with her lord and to see him happy. Can she make him happy? She doesn't have any power so she could not help with his empire. She just wanted to be by his side. Plain and simple she thought. A sticker caught her finger as she picked up a sour grass flower. ouch. That really stings. A pout formed with tears pooling at the edges of her eyes. One word and all was forgotten.

"RIN." A heavenly voice called out to Rin leaving her stunned and shuddering in the breeze. "You are hurt."

Before she uttered another word, he pulled her finger into his lips,a tongue quickly darted out and lapsed over it and disappeared. All Rin managed to squeal was,"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru's arched his brows up. " What is it Rin?"

The abyss of his eyes sucked Rin in. Her body warmed and tingled everywhere as her cheeks burned with fury. "Um Thank you my Lord." She said swiftly tearing her glare from the seduction on hand. Her body was restless, stealing glances every so often. Her nervousness was not missed.

Sesshomaru chuckled. This young woman will be the death of me, I know it. "Rin, what is wrong? If you tell me, I may be able to rectify the situation."

Rin smiled her trademark ear to ear. "Lord Sesshomaru, would you please answer Rin this?" She looked up to him with a pout and widen eyes full of anticipation.

"Hn"

"What am I to you my Lord?" Rin asked quietly. Of all the questions she had, why ask this one? She knew her Lord cared. She knew he risked his own life for hers. But did she really need to hear that he cared? She didn't even know what answer she was hoping to hear.

Sesshomaru's eye brows went up and his eyes widen. He was surprised to say the least. The question had hounded him since his visit with his mother. Of all the silly questions she could ask, why this one? How am I suppose to answer a question even I do not know the answer to?

"Do not ask such a foolish thing," Sesshomaru answered. That should suffice. But he looked into her eyes. Big mistake. Her eyes of adoration has changed of late, he noted. But today,with his answer, it showed despair. Then her body filled with a sadness and disappointment he could not bear. He did not want her like this. His Rin should be dancing with the flowers in the wind. Not, not unhappy.

Rin was crushed. He said it was a foolish question. It was though. What was she thinking? Her lower lips quivered. Her big brown eyes filling with tears. "I am sorry for asking such. I just wanted to hear it from you and not in my thoughts. I did not mean to anger you. I just want to see my Lord happy." She averted her eyes from him so he would not see her tears. But she knew he would smell them though. He would know. He always knew.

A claw touch her cheeks pulling her out of her sadden state to gaze the eyes of her Lord. Sad apologetic eyes.

"Rin, you are Rin and that is all I care for. Nothing more, nothing less." Sesshomaru spoke with such honestly it scared him. This girl made him do so many things he could not comprehend.

Rin thought about what he had said. In short he said he cared. He cares. She turn and ran into the field and returned quickly with some small blue forget-me-not in hand. She ran up to her Lord with a big smile," Here. These are for you my Lord." Her sadness dissipated.

Lord Sesshomaru spent the rest of the afternoon with Rin, staring at his Rin like always. She would run and pick out a new flower and give it to him. Where else would he rather be? No where because she was his home. Because she was Rin.


End file.
